Madame Red
by Mr.Branford
Summary: Alternate Universe where Lily and James really did get into a car crash just before Harry is born and Lily is the only survivor.A new chain of events began to unfold...for the greater good.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Madame Red

Summary: Alternate Universe where Lily and James really did get into a car crash just before Harry is born and Lily is the only survivor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this Idea was inspired by the first chapter of the third volume of Black Butler, a Manga.

Note: This is Fanfiction. I type again FANfiction fanFICTION. This is by no means the original story of Harry Potter (obviously) and as such if you do not like part of this story please say so in a nice manner in a review, if the problem you have with the story continues either get over it or stop reading.

Warning (for the illiterate): The first couple paragraphs are from Chapter33 The Prince's Tale it will be obvious when It begins to deviate and become Fanfiction.

1

_She was Dreaming..._

She stood in a nearly desserted playground. A single huge chimney dominated the distant skyline. Two girls were swinging backward and forward, and a skinny boy was watching them from behind a clump of bushes. His black hair was overlong and his clothes were so mismatched that it looked deliberate: too short jeans, a shabby, overlarge coat that might have belonged to a grown man, an odd smocklike shirt.

She moved closer to the boy. Severus looked no more then nine or ten years old, sallow, small, stringy. There was undisguised greed in his face as he watched the younger of the two girls swinging higher and higher than her sister.

"Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the elder of two girls.

But the girl had let go of the swing at the very hieght of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skyward with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.

"Mummy told you not to!"

Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling."Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and, though the girls did not know it, Severus.

_My Elder Sister didn't have Magic like me. It was the one thing that began to drive our Bond apart. I loved and envied her soft flaxen hair, which was just like our mothers. I despised my red hair, which was just like my father's, the man who left our mother, and I loathed the color Red._

"Why do you let your bangs hide your face?" James asked, he had come across her's and Severus's compartment and asked to join them dragging along a boy named Sirius.

"I'm not as pretty as Tuney, and my hair is dark as well..." she muttered turning to frown at the window, not really seeing the scenery go by.

"You shouldn't worry about being diffrent. It gives you character. I think your hair looks beautiful-the color of lycoris, a color that blazes the earth. It suits you, you should take more pride in it."

_And then I...cut off my bangs. I began to love my red hair, even though it was just like my father's, and I grew to love the color red when I was placed in Gryffindor. _

_I grew to like James, although I rarely showed it for all the pranks he pulled. Hogwarts was my home and the maruaders were my distant cousins. _

_But then things began to go downhill..._

_Me and Tunney grew further apart, Severus called me a 'Mudblood' destroying what was left of our fragile friendship due to house rivalries, and then Mother fell ill..._

"Lily?" Petunia asked, standing in her bedroom doorway. Although Lily was distracted from her Summer Studies as she liked to call them, being able to get lost in the practice of 'little' magic that the Ministry would not detect, she basked in any attention her older sister gave her these days.

"Yes, Tunney?"

There was a fraction of a smile tugging at the corner of her sisters lips until she bit her lip and looked nervously around her wound, maybe wondering if 'that snape boy' would pop out of nowhere like he usually did whenever she was around Lily. "I was wondering if you wanted to...to...to be my Bridesmaid?"

Lily stared at her sister in shock. she was initially filled with delight that her sister asked her, but one thought blarred loudly across her mind that she couldn't contain her shock, "YOUR GETTING MARRIED?"

_Tunney explained that she was in love and had been dating a boy named Vernon for over two years, and with mother's health failing her she wanted her mother to see her get married._

_I agreed, and Tunney let me wear my favorite red dress that I had found that year. I didn't much care for her husband, but if I was trully honest with myself no man would be good enough for my Tunney... But if one of the people I cherished was happy...then I too was happy. Mother survived the year._

_Then Tunney had Dudley...I grew jealous. She had a family, something I didn't, she had someone to love and who loved her back. _

_I began to despise the color Red once more..._

_James was the only one who loved my hair it seemed, but I ignored his advances and threw myself into my studies and against Headmaster Dumbledore's wishes for me to expirience Love and Life, obtained a masters in DADA. _

_Tunney let me come over every now and agian, and as I sat watching them...My beloved elder sister, her loving husband, my adorable nephew...the people I held dear to my heart because they were family...I was content...but...somewhere within me, there was always an emotion I could not let go..._

_And so I married James, he had grown to be a sincere and honest man. And then I too found myself with child._

"Is it a boy? or is it a girl?" James asked while he layed wrapped around his wife in bed, his head was nestled on top her naked stomach.

"Men are so impatient. We don't know yet," she laughed.

_He cherished me-and I was happy._

"Some drunken cab driver just slammed into someone! Call an Ambulance!"

_-or so I should have been._

"Your Husband died upon impact because he took the brunt of the damage. You suffered an internal haemorrhage, so we surgically removed your womb, together with your child. It was the only way to save your life..."

"Doctor?" Lily whispered looking at the man in a white labcoat with dead eyes. She couldn't find it in her to cry. He looked up from the clipboard he was reading. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

The man frowned sadly, "A boy,"


	2. Chapter 2

Because I got a Review on the first day/night...here's the next chapter.

Title: Madame Red

Summary: Alternate Universe where Lily and James really did get into a car crash just before Harry is born and Lily is the only survivor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this Idea was inspired by the first chapter of the third volume of Black Butler, a Manga.

Note: This is Fanfiction. I type again FANfiction fanFICTION. This is by no means the original story of Harry Potter (obviously) and as such if you do not like part of this story please say so in a nice manner in a review, if the problem you have with the story continues either get over it or stop reading.

Warning (for the illiterate): If the idea of someone ending up in a diffrent house offends you, get ready to be offended, if the idea of someone being OOC offends you, get ready to get really offended. Please read my Note after you have been offended. For those who are not offended by these idea's I hope I made you smile with joy at the idea I am trying to create.

2

_She was Teaching..._

Hermoine Granger had never imagined that magic existed. The inside of the Great Hall was lit by thousands of candles that floated in mid air over four long tables, which she knew from reading Hogwarts: A History, were the House tables where they would sit once they had been sorted. At the top of the hall was another table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so they came to a halt in a line facing the teachers their backs to the students. She could feel the hundreds of faces watching them, evaluating them, and most likely finding them to be an amusing annoyance.

It was something she learned from going to 'Muggle' Elementary school, the older kids found the younger adorable, like new siblings, but with all siblings most of the time is spent fighting.

She took a quick glance around, noting where the ghosts...hovered? amongst the sea of faces. She knew the other 'First Years' were looking around, most looking up at the ceiling which was bewitched to look like the night sky. She understood the childish wonder, she felt it, and tried hard to ignore it. She looked at the kid in front of her, noting with only mild annoyance that it was the boy she had shared a compartment with, Draco Malfoy. He was born in the wizarding world, he knew things that to him would seem irrelevant, but to her would be like a kid set loose in a candy store.

On the train she had quickly assessed the situation she was in, Draco was born into a 'Pureblood' family meaning he didn't have a trace of 'Mudblood' in him, but as Hermoine understood it; Aristocracy. Royalty, Nobles, Lords and Lady's-he even had magical servants called 'House ELfs' whose whole reason to live was to clean and serve, reminding her a bit of The Elves and the Shoemaker one of the Grimm brothers tales, when she had mentioned 'Grimm brothers' he had assumed she was also a Pureblood like himself but from a poorer family. She hadn't wanted to deny the assumption, so she used every shred of knowledge she had acquired from reading to back up the idea. For it was an idea and not a claim. She knew it might backfire later on in the year but for now she would use Draco to get what she wanted, and Draco wanted someone he could talk the ear off of that wouldn't complain about his voice being annoying.

Looking back to the front of the Hall she looked at each of the teachers, knowing she would see them later this week. two caught her eye aside from the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. They sat side-by-side, stiffly, as if they hated ech other; whilst the one furthest from the Headmaster seemed to be searching the sea of new faces, the other a woman wearing a lot of red seemed to be scowling at her plate, she was steadily tapping a red manicured nail lightly on the tabletop. Her glass, of what Hermoine would assume was wine, sat untouched.

_" Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a steady mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Hermoine turned her head sharply to look at a dusty and wrinkled old hat that had finally ended its song. She glared at it, disghusted with the idea that she would have to place it on her head, just the idea of wearing it was making her want to burn the ratty thing.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and put on the Sorting Hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Whilst a pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line obviously embarrassed at having been the first lamb to the proverbial slaughter but obviously delightd to be over it; Hermoine muttered to herself, "When I call your name you will come forward and sit on the stool and then the Sorting Hat shall be placed on your head to be sorted, honestly doesn't she know Grammar."

Draco turned slightly to regard her with a curious look, "Granger, that was proper Grammar,"

"But not Magical Grammar," she argued.

"What?" Draco asked perplexed, was this girl Mental? It was possible with how closely related all the familys were getting these days but...she had seemed like the light was on upstairs.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted before it even sat on her head.

"See?" Hermoine asked making a vague gesture towards the Hat. "It calls out the house before it was even placed on her head, before she could sit!"

Draco nodded, "But some might take a little longr to be sorted,"

"You don't know that!" Hermoine scowled.

Draco raised a finger, his mouth opening to protest but he paused, clearly thinking. Hermoine believed she had won, she smiled in triumphant, it fell when he replied. "I don't see the point on arguing about Grammar and its use when Magic is applied." He turned away, took look back at the sorting. Hermoine deflated, she had done it again, pushed away her only 'friend' she had made thus far with her need to show how intelligent she was.

"Bones, Susan!"

Draco glanced back at her but she was too busy looking at the shiny buckles on her new shoes which her parents had bought for her. They were expensive, her parents could have gotten her cheaper ones but they had bought all of her things and made sure to buy the most expensive of items. One of her books had gold lining each page, her parents told her that it was a 'Wizard Book' and at her confused expression they had explained that a Wizard Family had sold the book to the store and that it was filled with Spells. Her parents hadn't even looked at what was written in the book, it was filled with spells, bad spells that hurt other people. It made her realise quickly that the Magical World she had entered wasn't as friendly as it looked and she was a drowned kitten showing up at its doorstep unannounced.

"Did you hear me?" Draco whispered, watching Bones make her way over to the Hufflepuff table.

"W-what?" Hermoine stuttered, looking at him in shock. Hadn't he decided she wasn't worth his attention, she couldn't assume to understand how the boy thought aside from his assumption that she was a Pureblood, so she guessed he wasn't like all the other children their age and dissmissed her for her know-it-all attittude.

"I said, Bones is another Pureblood, her aunt works in the Ministry." Draco repeated, the girl had looked so distraught when he had stopped talking to her. She must have thought she looked unattractive to him for attempting to argue, which she had but not in the same way, she seemed less like the other girls who just batted their eyelashes and agreed the sun was purple just because he said it was and more like his mother who would occasionally disagree with his father. Lucius Malfoy liked to 'rile' his wife up by saying ridiculous things every now and again just to hear her quick and correct reply, then he would argue and randomly switched sides, in the process confusing his mother, until she realised what he had done and she would begin to laugh.

"Granger, Hermoine!" Hermoine froze, the entire time she had been talking to Draco and watching him, noticing that he was zoning out as he thought of something, the list had been getting closer and closer to her name. She turned and walked forward at what she hoped was at a calm pace.

As the hat lowered, she thought of Draco and everything that she had learned. The world was cruel, the only way to fight it was to be cruel back.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She took a deep breathe standing up on quivering legs as she took steady steps toward the appluading table, she glanced back at Draco who still stood in line, he was smirking at her. She smirked back.


	3. Chapter 3

Because I got a Review on the first day/night...here's the next chapter.

Title: Madame Red

Summary: Alternate Universe where Lily and James really did get into a car crash just before Harry is born and Lily is the only survivor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this Idea was inspired by the first chapter of the third volume of Black Butler, a Manga.

Note: This is Fanfiction. I type again FANfiction fanFICTION. This is by no means the original story of Harry Potter (obviously) and as such if you do not like part of this story please say so in a nice manner in a review, if the problem you have with the story continues either get over it or stop reading.

Warning (for the illiterate): If the idea of someone ending up in a diffrent house offends you, get ready to be offended, if the idea of someone being OOC offends you, get ready to get really offended. Please read my Note after you have been offended. For those who are not offended by these idea's I hope I made you smile with joy at the idea I am trying to create.

3

_She was Watching..._

Draco took his seat beside Hermoine after he had been sorted. He congratulated her, "I shouldn't be suprised but for a moment I thought you would end up in Ravenclaw." he said, gesturing at the other table.

"I thought about you, I think that's what made the Hat decide." Hermoine smiled speaking honestly. She looked away from Draco's embarrassed face to finally take in the Hall around her, as she was now no longer the center of attention, but a spectator like the rest of the students. She looked up at the teachers table and froze. Starring back at her were vivid green eyes that sat upon a delicate heart shaped face that was framed by deep red bangs, her hair was intricately braided in the back and coiled into a professional bun. It seemed like minutes that they starred at each other in equal curiousity which was in fact only seconds before green eyes diconnected from her brown ones and turned to the scowling man beside her. Her face was open but not friendly, her posture still stiff, her nail now joined by the rest of her fingers tapping to unheard music.

"Draco, do you know who that woman is next to the scowling man?" Hermoine whisphered not taking her eyes off the pair.

"That's Professor Potter, and the scowling man is Professor Snape, he acts mean but he's really not, he's my Godfather. She teaches Defense against the Dark Arts, whilst Severus teaches Potions." Draco informed his 'official' friend although he hadn't told her she was 'official' yet.

An older student heard their discussion and butted in, "The Professor preffers to be called, Madame Red, her surname belongs to her late Husband; some say she still grieve's for his death, he was a wealthy Pureblood-of course, she got all his money."

"Oh," Draco said, turning to regard the intruder, getting over the fact that he had butted in,like Hermoine after having recieved additional information. "I thought the Potter's were all dead?" Hermoine glanced back and forth between the two males feeling like a third wheel since she had no clue who the Potter's were aside from the fact that they must have been a well-known Wizarding family and apparently the Madame had married into it; which also made her begin to think that the Madame wasn't a Pureblood-not that she cared being a Muggleborn but in a house of people who most likely thought the same way or tended not to disagree with others opinions, It was best she kept up the facade that she found them 'disagreeable'...It was racism, and that meant a civil war was constantly going on in the background. She wondered if she had thrown herself into the frying pan or the fire becuase at the moment they looked the same and had the same end result.

"They are, last one died in the womb. They had a legitimate heir which inducted her into his family, but thier was an accident and she was the only one who survived. When she went back to work the next day, rumor started going around that she planned the whole thing." the boy smirked, looking up at the table. "You'll find the Madame is a...local...celebritie among all the boys at Hogwarts."

"You can't surely mean-!" Hermoine began looking scandalized. The idea was tabboo, but maybe it was acceptable in the magic world, but she couldn't see any respectable woman doing such a thing. She looked back up at the table, taking a longer look at Madame Red, her dress drew everyone's attetion to her certainly but it was modest, not even cleavage.

"It's all rumour, don't worry your pretty little head over it," the boy smiled teasingly at her, she blushed, her parents had been the only ones to call her pretty, the boy noticed and his grin grew a little wider.

"It's true that it's just heresy, Hermoine, Severus would never associate with a harlot." Draco told her.

"Draco, language!" she admonished but forgot all about the earful she was planning on giving him for saying such nasty dirty words when the food magically appeared on their plates. She couldn't help letting slip what she knew about it. "These tables have an enchantment placed on them that allows all the food the House Elfs prepared to appear off of simular tables to these that are in the kitchen."

"Really?" Draco asked, "I should ask mother and father if it's possible to incorporate it back home. Then I wouldn't loose my appetite from watching Dobby punish himself for small mistakes." They set aside their convrsation to fill up their plates and enjoy the meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Because I got a Review on the first day/night...here's the next chapter.

Title: Madame Red

Summary: Alternate Universe where Lily and James really did get into a car crash just before Harry is born and Lily is the only survivor. A new chain of events began to unfold...for the greater good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this Idea was inspired by the first chapter of the third volume of Black Butler, a Manga.

Note: This is Fanfiction. I type again FANfiction fanFICTION. This is by no means the original story of Harry Potter (obviously) and as such if you do not like part of this story please say so in a nice manner in a review, if the problem you have with the story continues either get over it or stop reading.

Warning (for the illiterate): Yes, you will notice that most of these paragraghs are practically word for word from the book, this is because I'm working on situating Hermoine into Lily and Severus's story, because I have decided to 'Ship' Hermoine with Draco with a one sided Ron. Actually, here's a question: I think my story is actually going to be mostly from Hermoine's POV with bits and pieces of Lily/Severus so -should I change the characters? and add a little bit to the summary? I'm going to change it for now.

4

_She Spoke..._

There were a Hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts (this she knew from reading and because she had counted them once when she had gotten lost, she had spent the whole period of History of Magic taught by Professor Binns who happened to be a ghost, she was only slightly ashamed at doing wrong, she had quite enjoyed the challenge): Narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere diffrent on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also hard to remeber where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. Even the people in the portraits visited each other.

The Ghosts didn't help, either. It was a nasty shock when one glided through you when you were trying to open a door. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor Ghost was always happy to point new Gryffindors and a select few other students from other houses Hermoine included, in the right direction. The worst one was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase when you were late to class. He would drop all kinds of things on unsuspecting students heads, pelt you with bits of chalk, and what Hermoine was pretty sure was his favorite past time with First years-sneaking up behind them, invisible, grabbing their nose and screeching, "GOT YOUR CONK!" Hermoine was quick to find a spell that could effect him, gladly pointing her wand at him whenever he appeared in the same corridor as her.

Worse then Peeves was the caretaker, Argus Filch, who Hermoine was sure hated everyone except Mrs. Norris, his cat.

Once Hermoine and Draco finally got to the classes themselves they found out that Magic was harder then they thought, it was more then waving a silly stick and saying some silly words.

They had Astronomy every Wednesday, studying the night sky with telescopes. Three times a week they stood in the greenhouse up to their elbows in dirt messing around with magical fungi and man-eating plants aptly named Herbology. The most boring class was History of Magic, which Hermoine realised after her adventure with the staircases that Binns didn't pay attention to attendance and could skip to go off exploring during his lessons. For it was quiet obvious she could learn more about the History of the Magical World by just reading a book.

Professor Flitwick was most amusing, a tiny little man, stood on a stack of books, and had a high squeaky voice. Hermoine used a bit of self control to not inform Draco that he resembled Einstien, it wouldn't do to talk about Muggle History.

Then there was Transfiguration taught by Professor McGonagall a strict teacher who demanded respect, a Gryffindor boy named Weasley was late for class and she threatened to turn him into a pocket watch. Hermoine was certain that if the teacher knew she was researching Animagi after her little show that she wouldn't be getting as many compliments for grasping the 'art that is transfiguration'.

Professor Snape was just as strict with his lessons, and he awarded Slytherin three points when Hermoine managed to answer the his questions at the beginning of class, but later he asked her to stay behind to inform her that he did not enjoy 'Insufferable know it all's,' even if the were in his house; she was advised to raise her hand in every other class but his, and was only to speak unless called upon.

But the best class yet was taught by Madame Red.

Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"The only way you will be able to properly defend yourself against the Dark Arts, is to know the Dark Arts, and to understand exactly what spells do. It is not the spell; however, but the_ intent_ behind it, that makes it Dark." She went on to explain all the spells we were learning and being taught so far were just as dangerous as what she would teach us.

The first spell they learned that day, _Protego_, was the first piece of magic Hermoine casted.


End file.
